When Boredome Strikes, Things go Amidst
by wolfsbabe midnight
Summary: What happens when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all get bored? What happens when they get tired of homework?


When Boredom Strikes, Things go Amidst  
By Babmidnight  
  
Author's notes:, I wrote this just for fun…..completely random. Oh and this was meant to be funny and it was when I wrote it but I don't know how much it is anymore. I changed the title and edited it along with a beta from Elvensong! :) This was written just for fun, don't flame has really no story line and trust me this is a whole lot better than it was!!  
  
Disclaimers: Wish they were mine but they aren't. They belong to J.R.R.  
   
Another day of classes went by for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco.  They were in their third year of school. They were just beginning the New Year, still with in the first few weeks of school.  
   
"Why must they give so much homework? We just started school again." said Ron  
"I know I hate homework....its worse when it's a subject like Math in the Muggle world" says Harry as they walk down the halls.  
   
Suddenly Draco came flying around a corner with Hermione behind him.  "Give me that back Draco."  Draco being taller than her stands there and holds Hermione's photo alum above his head.  Hermione tries to reach for it not succeeding until her last jump she loses her footing and falls into Draco causing him to drop it and roll onto the ground with Hermione in his arms.  They laugh, and Draco pulls out a drink he stole from his father's cabinet.  "Want some of this Hennessy Cognac? It tastes good!!"  "Sure" says Harry "Doesn't hurt"  Hermione gets off Draco trying to walk straight falling back down.....Ron, Harry, Draco, and Hermione go into the court yard and giggled, soon singing songs.  One of which Ron made up called "Homework sucks"  
  
Homework sucks, homework sucks  
Oh how we hate it  
From History lessons to falling Owls  
Cars running away, spiders crawling everywhere  
Oh how we hate homework  
Homework sucks, Homework sucks  
Even though it's fun later  
Hey He, the when homework is finished  
We run around and find some adventure  
Only to run into trouble  
We lose some points but then gain some from our bravery.  
Enemy's we are, school mates we are  
Yet we sit here drinking and singing songs together  
Oh how we long to not have homework and now for some sleep....  
  
 They all stop singing at least of who are still awake.    
"Oh no Harry, Hermione is dead!! She's just laying there!"  
"You think she had too much Alcohol?"  
"I think so. What are we going to tell Dumbledore?"  
"Um…."  
"Do you think he'll buy 'Well sir she was just laying there while we were singing, we don't know what happened!' What do you think?"  
"Um………no, I don't think so Ron"  
"You dimwits Hermione is not dead. She is breathing!! Honestly, come on, anyone would of checked if she was breathing first!" laughed Draco amazed at their stupidity. (from the alcohol maybe)  
"oh well um…….We should go then…..hehehe" said Ron scratching the back of his head. "Come on Harry lets go back to the common room. Draco, will you bring Hermione up in a bit?"  
"Sure thing"  
  
Harry and Ron go back to their rooms helping each other, leaving Hermione with Draco. Draco watches Hermione sleep for awhile until deciding that he needed to head off to the dorm rooms.   
He picked up Hermione and headed inside toward the Gryffindor tower. "Put me down, I can walk" said a sleepy Hermione. Draco put her down and watched her walk forward leaning on the wall waiting to see what would happen.   
Hermione turned around.  
"And if you ever touch me again! I'll, I'll…."  
"You'll do what to me?" asked Draco.  
Suddenly Hermione lost her balance falling to the ground.  
"Hey now, someone had too much alcohol!" said Draco and he caught her in her fall to the ground.  
Smack  
"I told you not to touch me…………."  
Hermione starred into Draco eyes. They starred at each other for a few minutes. Finally Draco leaned down and kissed her. Hermione leaned into the kiss thoroughly enjoying it.  
"Come on, let me take you to your common room" said Draco.  
"Okay." Hermione leaned in to Draco resting her head on his shoulder. Draco picked Hermione up and headed towards her common room.  
He knocked on the common room door. Just before the door was opened he kicked her on the forehead causing Hermione to open her eyes and stare at him for a minute. Deciding she was perfectly context in his arms she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. The door opened and one of Ron's twins, George, took Hermione from his arms and took her up to her room, setting her down to rest. Draco being so caught up in the moment stood there for a moment before he realized that he should be going to bed. He went to the Slytherin common room and was soon fast asleep just like Ron, Harry and Hermione, hoping that maybe they would have some more fun and form a real friendship and put their past behind them.  
  
Another day would start soon, whether with more weirdness or not, but the memories would be there…..perhaps this is the start of a new friendship….or in Hermiones case, a new relationship.  
   
The End 


End file.
